nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants (Punch Time Explosion)
SpongeBob[[SpongeBob Squarepants| SquarePants]] (born July 14, 1986; age 29) is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name. He was designed by marine biologist and animator, Stephen Hillenburg, and is voiced by Tom Kenny. SpongeBob is a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple in the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series, and he was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. He fight with his Mawgu Bubble Blower Wand from SpongeBob SquarePants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Moves Grabs, Throws *Grab: Arm Stretch *Pummel: Steel Gloves *Foward: *Back: *Up: *Down: SpongeTwist Misc *Vertical Surface: Wall Jump *Aerial: Inflatable Pants *Underwater: Durability *Other: Stamina Co-op Moves 2 Players * SpongeBob and Patrick: Sponge-Hammer * SpongeBob and Sandy: Sponge-Glove Spin * SpongeBob and Squidward: Spongy Music * SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs: Sponge Pinching * SpongeBob and Plankton: A Plank-Ton of Bubbles * SpongeBob and The Flying Dutchman: Bubble Ship * SpongeBob and Beautiful: Love Bubbles * SpongeBob and Tak: Down the Drain * SpongeBob and Technus: Static Bubbles * SpongeBob and Zim: Bubble Pigs * SpongeBob and Timmy: Guitar Power * SpongeBob and Danny: Phantom Pops * SpongeBob and Jimmy: Double Bubble * SpongeBob and Jenny: Fists and Chops * SpongeBob and El Tigre: Claws of Karate * SpongeBob and Katara: Unlimited Water Supply * SpongeBob and B.O.B.: Sponge-B.O.B. Gun * SpongeBob and Sanjay and Craig: Thrash Zone * SpongeBob and Breadwinners: Driving Daze 3 Players * SpongeBob and Patrick and Sandy: Surfing Skills * SpongeBob and Patrick and Squidward: Annoyed Cephalopod * SpongeBob and Squidward and Mr. Krabs: Fish at Work * SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs and Plankton: Win the Fry Cook * SpongeBob and Patrick and Plankton: Vs. Giant Plankton * SpongeBob and Timmy and Danny: The Main Chosen Ones * SpongeBob and Danny and Tak: The Challengers * SpongeBob and Po and Leonardo/Michelangelo/Donatello/Raphael: Martial Arts Melee * SpongeBob and Michelangelo and Dudley: Enthusiastic Tactics 4 Players * SpongeBob and Patrick and Sandy and Squidward: The I.J.L.S.A. * SpongeBob and Jimmy and Timmy and Danny: The Very First Members * SpongeBob and Danny and Sam and Sandy: The Chosen Lancers Taunts Normal Taunts * Side: Faces the screen, gives the kiss twice at the audience, and laughs. Based on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''and ''Battle for Bikini Bottom. * Up: Does the "Illegal Motion", a little step-by-step, and punch his fist in the air. Based on Creature of the Krusty Krab * Down: Does a few poses and finishes it by making a peace sign faces it at the screen and says "Aloha!" Based on Battle for Bikini Bottom. On-Screen Appearance * A narrow whirlpool appears, SpongeBob descends from it, and the whirlpool disappears. Victory Poses * SpongeBob notice his wearing his underpants and Hans gives him his pants. * Quarters of SpongeBob assemble in wrong ways but then assembles him perfectly back to normal. * SpongeBob plays his nose like a flute. Costumes * Alternate Costume(s): Mermaid Man, The Quickster * Halloween Costume(s): PumpkinBob, FrankenBob Category:Punch Time Explosion